It's Time
by MissPixieWay
Summary: Filling all of the gaps in 2x08. Lots of romance between the Lady and her Chauffeur.
1. It's Time

What a week, was all Tom Branson could think to himself as he gave a small smile. He could feel his heart becoming lighter at the memory of those past seven days. It was exactly a week today that Lady Sybil, Sybil, had come to him and finally accepted him. He had replayed that kiss so many times over in his head it rarely ever left his thoughts and her words were a constant tune. He was thinking of her again now, but this only made him smile even more. True, the week had taken a turn for the worst when their elopement had been cut short and she had been taken away from him. But upon his return to Downton the next day she was in the garage seconds after he had parked the car. He was still debating in his mind whether that reunion kiss, or their first kiss had been better. No the first kiss he was sure...but then again... Smiling. This was getting slightly ridiculous. But he told himself that he had never been so happy, so it was only right that he took avantage of it. Infact he had just started whistling when he heard footsteps behind him. Still holding the rag he was using to polish the car he turned around to face her. Lady Sybil. His Sybil. Sybil.

"Good morning m'lady" he said with a wink.

"Oh really Tom" she sighed affectionatly as she stepped closer to him.

Branson was still in disbelief that he was finally able to show his feelings for her, but reacted instictivly to her movement and pulled her in for a quick kiss. His heart still beat fast whenever they kissed and he was hoping it would soon ease off, as he was to spend the rest of his life with her he didn't think his heart could take it. As this thought he smiled to himself again.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Sybil enquired noting his smile.

As he replied that he had some news, he relished in the fact that he still had both arms around her waist and that one of her was on his chest, the other fussing with his hair.

"News? What sort of news? I assume good news" Her eyebrows raised in a way that made his insides disappear.

"Now you may recall, I once announced to you that I wouldn't always be a chauffer?"

"Indeed, I believe I do" she reflected on that memory, how things had changed.

"Well I was true to my word. You are looking at a new journalist for the Dublin Daily." He grinned as saw her eyes light up.

"Oh really Tom? Thats positivly wonderful" she beamed as she kissed him again.

"Indeed. It appears I'm on my way to making something of myself" he replied in a quiet voice, mimicking the action of taking his hat off.

"As I knew you would." Sybil smiled with him as she reflected on another memory from their past. She stopped remenising when she saw Toms smile falter.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, the job must be taken in a fortnight. And as I would like to be settled in Ireland a week before I begin, well-"

Sybil finished his sentance "We need to leave in the next few days."

At his nod she untangled herself from his arms and paced a length of the garage. He looked on with concern on his face. He was happy, of course that Sybil was to be his wife, but he knew how much it was going to cost her and the feeling he was pressuring her to do so made him feel terrible.

He was about to comfort her when she spoke first. "Tonight."

"I'm sorry?"

She turned and faced him, a look of defiance in her face."Tonight, come into the house after dinner and we'll- we'll tell them. It seems fitting that they should all know our plans while they're together. I don't want them to think we haven't planned this out. I want them to know were serious."

He stepped forward and placed both hands on her arms, stroking them. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and took his hands in her "Most definatly."

As she kissed him goodbye she felt a samiliar flutter in her stomach and knew then, that she was making the right decision.


	2. Sister's Secrets

As Sybil left the garage, the smile she had shone to her secret fiancee began to fade. She could not shake off the thought that this walk from his garage to her family home hummed with a sense of forboding. Trying to mask the idea however she tried to reclaim the defiance she had just shown him, Tom, her Tom, simply moments before. She looked out at the long drive as she stepped back into the high walls of her familys home.

As she walked about the house throughout the day she found herself annalysing the house in a way she never had before. Instead of seeing paintings she saw unessesary greed and she could not look any of the maids in the eye, afraid she would come across as above them. It was only when the evening came that she realised that these feelings were good, they supported her decision... their decision to be together. Smiling as she noticed she was subconciously trying to catch a glimpse of Branson in the yard she jumped when she was adressed by Anna.

"Evening M'lady, Lady Mary and Lady Edith have gone to their room to prepare for dinner. Would you like to join them?"

"Yes I would."

As she walked to her room she told herself her sisters deserved to know about her plans for the evening. Undressing in her room she reminded herself of the scene that had unfolded the morning after her disrupted elopment...

*

"Good morning Lady Sybil." Anna said as she gave a slight bow."Will you be coming down for breakfast m'lady?"

"No. No I won't." Sybil had felt as though she had had the weight of the world on her shoulders that morning.

"Of course m'lady, I'll inform your family." As Anna turned to leave Sybil had called her name.

"I'm sorry for being this way Anna, but I, I feel so empty right now I don't believe it will be a lie to tell my parents that I'm sick."

Anna curtseyed in understanding and went to leave as Lady Mary and Lady Edith entered the room.

"Anna, please stay here a moment." Mary demanded as Edith closed the door. " Good morning Sybil. Sybil? Will you look at me and stop being so childish? I do hope you're not going to lounge around like this all day, it will be far better for you to put on a brave face for mama and papa if you're going to ruin their lives in the very near future"

Sybils face had fallen at these words and Edith spoke "Mary, I really don't think-"

"What? You don't think she deserves to know how much she is going to hurt the family?" Sneered Mary. "Look, Edith and I have decided we will not mention any of last nights events to mama and papa, and I expect the same from you Anna?"

"Of course m'lady"

"Good, because I am rather hoping Sybil will come to her senses and change her mind about this whole affair and we can continue on as though nothing has happened."

At these words, Sybil could hold her tounge no longer. "Did you not listen to me last night? Something has happened! I want to marry Tom and I hope he still wants to marry me!"

"Be quiet Sybil, do you want the whole of the county to know your secret?"

"Maybe I do, because I would like to think it won't be a secret for very much longer!"

A cold silence had followed. Edith and Anna looked between the eldest and the youngest Crawley sisters. It was when tears had begun to form in Sybils eyes that Edith finally broke the silence and placed a comforting hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Now Sybil, crying won't help. I know you must be very unstable right now but I don't think you should allow youself to become too upset."

"I just miss him already Edith and I don't know if he will come back. I made him wait for so long you have no idea and now that I've left him I think he is going to give up on me."

Mary had then stepped forward.

"Sybil I don't think you have very much to worry about. Now stop blubbering and let me explain. As much as I depise how the chauffer has been able to gain your affections I cannot not deny the heartbreak on his face as we left the inn last night. I believe, and as hard as it is for me to say, that he does indeed, love you. And he told me he would return the motor in the morning."

At this, Sybil jumped to her feet "He said he would bring the car home?"

"Yes, that is what I said didn't I. Now Anna could you please dress Sybil as she will be coming for breakfast."

Edith sat down on Lady Sybils bed and repeated Sybils words in her mind, 'I made him wait for so long'. They made her wonder just how long her sister had been involved with the chauffer. "Sybil? When did, well, how long... ignore me, never mind."

However Sybil knew what she had wanted to ask and was relieved to have a reason to tell her sisters how her romance with Tom had begun, she felt in an odd way that she owed it to them. "When did mine and Toms relationship begin?"

"Well yes I suppose. Mary informed me when we came to you last night that she had known of his affections for some time, but I only became aware when I was needed to drive the motor! I assume that last night was your drastic escape?"

"Yes, yes it was. And in answer to your question, I suppose myself and Tom have been involved for almost five years."

On hearing this Annas eyes widened, Edith took a quick intake of breath and Mary exclaimed "Five years? Good god."

"Well, it has been almost five years since he declared his feelings for me. And during those years he has told me again and again and waited longer and longer. But it was not until two days ago that I finally accepted him."

Marys brow raised "Dear me, you did make him wait didn't you."

"It wasn't like that, I never made him wait to prove himself! I, I only made him wait as I could not decide what I wanted."

Edith spoke "Then what made you change your mind?"

"The end of the war I suppose, the loss of my job, the end of having a purpose really. I realised that I wanted more from life and he's my ticket to get away."

Mary smirked at this "Sybil if that is the case then does it mean you are simply using Branson to leave? Because if thats the case this is even more troublesome than I thought."

"No! No! That is not the case at all. Gosh Mary must you be so heartless? The end of the war also made me realise Tom would no longer want to wait on our family and would want to leave for Ireland. The thought of that made me realise how selfish I had been. I had become used to the idea of having Tom and my family around me. But I realised that it was time for me to make a sacrifice, and so I chose love."

"Over you own family."

Sybil and Mary glared at one another again until Sybil spoke. "Obviously."

After this confession and cold encounter Sybil had tried to be closer to her sisters through out the week. But she knew that for every one step she made with them, she took two backwards every time they caught her sneaking out to the garage...

Smiling at the memory of her reunion kiss with Tom and taking a deep breath, she walked to Marys room to break the news.


	3. Making Their Way

It was ironic, he thought, that his last drive in the car would be to collect the Dowager Countess for dinner. Ironic because the more family at Downton the more difficult his and Sybils announcement would be and yet he was the one bringing them. Trying to smile he slipped on his grey jacket. He had decided on wearing a suit tonight as he did not think his chauffer uniform would be quite appropriate for two reasons; one being he did want to emphisise the lower class of him to his fiancee, second he didn't think he would be a chauffer after tonight.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes with his palms he began to pace about the cottage. A train of thoughts flowed through his mind. Since his beautiful Sybil had come to him this morning and had told him her wishes he had thought of nothing else. It wasn't that he was worried about her familys reaction, in fact it was pretty obvious how they were going to react. It was the idea that they could stop Sybil from seeing him. If the Earl decided to keep Sybil away and rid the county of himself he was sure he would not refrain from doing so. Although he knew that he would never stop trying to get to Sybil so what did it matter that her father may refuse permission?

He eventually stopped pacing when he saw that he had but half an hour before the family would retire to the sitting room. Trying to get his mind of off the daunting night ahead he tried to think of Sybil, doing so calmed his nerves. He smiled as he rememberd the night she had come to him and told him what he had wanted for so many years; that she wanted to be with him. He closed his eyes as he reinacted the memory...

"Yes, you can kiss me. But that is all until everything is settled"

"God knows that it's enough that I can kiss you"

And he was telling the truth. As he had leaned forward to finally kiss the woman he had loved for so long, he could barely contain his happiness. The moment they kissed had been bliss to him. It was like a shower of relief that their lives were finally decided and that whatever should happen to them now, they would be together. He had tried to show his tenderness toward her by stroking her face but he could not deny all of his passion and had pulled her closer to him by the waist. He remembered her leaning up on tiptoe which made him smile as he kissed her and he recalled how she wound her arms around his neck and into his hair. For brief periods they had stopped kissing and simply stood, holding one another. His eyes had opened as he looked at his prize whilst hers remained closed waiting for him to kiss her again. After a quater of an hour they loosened their hold on one another, though quite reluctantly and stood as close as possible holding one anothers hands.

"You have no idea, no idea, how happy I am" He had told her, to which she had thanked him for waiting so long...

Coming out of his memory Branson realised it was time to face the Crawleys. Replaying the moment she walked to him that night, he closed the cottage door and made his way to her.


	4. Goodnight

"Tom." Sybil used his name as a command to follow her as she fled the living room.  
>Tom Branson stayed but one more second to show he was unafraid of the reaction of the family to the announcment of his and Sybils engagement, then turned to follow his fiancee.<p>

He was surprised to see she had not slowed down when she had left the room but had continued walking and was almost across the entrance hall.

"Sybil! Wait!" She turned and stopped at his voice, to which he took advantage and quickly walked to her side.

"Oh Tom. That was awful, simply awful. How could they be so dissaproving? And father...why father was so against giving us a chance to explain." She took a deep breath, her eyes slightly watering, both from frustration and sadness.

Tom couldn't bear to see her this way and reached out to pull her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wound hers around his waist, her forehead nudged his chest. "Don't cry. Look, your mother seemed like all she was worried about is that you would be leaving unmarried. I know what you women are like, love a good wedding."

She gave a reluctant giggle into his chest and both her and Tom tightened their grip on eachother. Feeling that humour was the best way to comfort her he continued "And your grandmother didn't collapse did she? No scandel of sudden death as well as the marriage of a beautiful young lady and her Irish chaffeur."

Smiling again Sybil looked up at Tom "They will come round won't they?"

Tom knew she wasn't asking this question specifically to him so simply pressed his forehead to hers as a comforting gesture. Standing there together, they both reflected on the events that had occured just moments before.

All Sybil could think was how hopeless the whole situation seemed. Her father would clearly never accept them and her mother was under his rule. Mary had once again annouced her lack of faith in the matter and Edith had not said a word! Infact, Grandmother was the only one to show even the slightest promise yet she was the one Sybil had feared most. But even as these negative thoughts ran through her mind, she smiled at the realisation that given the choice of still sitting with a happy family or avoiding an angry family in the arms of Tom, she would still choose the latter.

Tom was thinking of Sybils final words; 'But I can promise you one thing, tomorrow morning nothing will have changed'. He was trying to feel concerned for all that had happened but it was what he had expected, so instead he contiued to focus on the words his fiancee had announced to the family. He tried to surpress a grin as he realised their secret was very much the oppossite now and that Sybil still remained here, in his arms.

As a door to the hall opened Tom loosened his unsightly hold on Sybil. The last thing she needed to witness was her father give him a black eye. But he felt Sybil pull him closer and she kissed him. He eagerly kissed her back, though he kept his hands on her waist. He knew she was hoping someone from the family was about to see them and her rebellion made him smile as they kissed. It was not until they heard Anna give a polite 'Excuse me m'lady' that Sybil eased away from him. Still embracing they turned to her voice.

"I'm sorry m'lady but I've been sent to check that you are in bed."

Sybil gave a glance up at Branson "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll try my love, but I don't think you'll find me in the garage" He said with a wink.

With an air of odd hope Sybil kissed him fleetingly goodnight and allowed Anna to escort her to her room as Tom bid her a silent goodnight and left the grand house, unsure of his destination.


	5. Yes it's True

"Mr. Branson!"

Tom Branson stopped his walk along Downton Abbeys pebble drive and turned to see Anna walking toward him.

"Anna?" He walked towards her, feeling as though walking back towards the house would not do him any good...Sybil was in there...just through those doors-

"You really shouldn't listen to Mr. Carson, he may seem unfeeling but he's a traditional man. And if you were leaving under any other circumstances you know how much praise he would have given to your past work here and disappointment at your resignation." Implored Anna, brushing Toms arm affectionatly.

"I understand." Came his untruthful reply. In actual fact he did not understand. Just half an hour before he had been interupted in telling his colleagues of his engagement to Lady Sybil by Mr. Carson . Carson may be a proud man but Tom had always thought him understanding, but it was clear he had no sympathy for Toms struggle for love at all. His comment 'Have you no shame' bounced around Toms mind, an unwelcome reminder of how the majority of Downtons occupents felt of his and Sybils love.

"Come inside."

"I can't! I was lucky enough to spend last night here I really don't think I'm going to be able to do that again! God Anna did Sybil not tell you how they reacted last night, and you just saw how Carson bloody feels about the affair."

"Not to stay, to say goodbye."Anna looked over her shoulder "Mr. Carson has gone upstairs and the rest of us are rather hurt you would leave so suddenly. You've been at Downton for seven years , that isn't something you can simply walk away from."

Looking at her warm smile and glancing at the house he nodded his head and they snuck back into the servants quaters...

Half an hour later found Anna,Ms. Patmore, Mr. Bates , Daisy, Thomas and O'Brian sat at the table with fresh cups of tea staring at Tom who sat head of the table.

"Come on then lad. I reckon you've got some explaining to do." said Ms. Patmore , looking eagerly at Branson.

Looking out at Downtons staff, his ex-colleagues, old friends, Tom couldn't help but laugh at their attention.

"Mr. Branson please! You and Lady Sybil? Really? Really?" came Daisys exictable demand, the kitchens didn't usually offer such gossip.

"Really."

At this Daisy squealed, Mr. Bates looked over at Anna, Ms. Patmore leaned back on her chair and Thomas and O'Brian took a longer than usual drag on their cigarettes. Although Tom had already told them earlier, it was still a shock to them all.

Blowing out smoke Thomas spoke "Making a ruin of his Lordship's daughter, I think that's even out of my league."

"Which is saying something." mumbled Mr. Bates causing a small chuckle amongst the two kitchen staff and Anna.

Branson however was staring at Thomas, it was important to address his point. "I haven't ruined her, in any way. We are a normal couple, a couple in love who soon hope to be married and to spend our lives together."

"I'm sure the family are overjoyed. The Lady and the Chauffer." Smirked O'Brian.

Anna could feel the tension growing and knew Branson didn't have anything to lose in fighting any of the staff, so she quickly changed the subject. "Well I support you, both of you. I know that love isn't always easy so taking this risk is very brave of you."

"You spend too much time with Sybil, Anna." was Bransons reply at hearing this righteous statement which he would have expected of his fiancee.

"We shall be sorry to see you leave." nodded Mr. Bates .

"I'll be sorry to go. It's been my home, here at Downton. And I give you all my thanks for making me feel that way. Now if you'll excuse me-" He downed the remainder of his tea "-I should really take my leave. Any minute spent here without harm is a lucky one!"

He smiled as he bid farewell to his family at Downton, giving a warm smile to Anna, hoping she would know to pass it on to his Sybil. As he reached the door he turned back to them all.

"If any of you can make it to Ireland for the wedding, be prepared for a drunken brawl, or more drunken brawls than usual if any of them lot upstairs decide to show their faces." He turned to leave for a second time when he saw Mr. Carson re-enter the kitchen and grinning to himself decided to push his luck one last time. "Oh and when any of you happen to see Sybil, tell her I love her."

He didn't catch Mr. Carsons exact words as he darted out onto the drive, but he assumed that Daisy would be blushing. With that thought he said goodbye to Downton with a bow of his head and wondered if next time he returned, he would be accepted as a Son-In-Law...


	6. Being In Love

Her father stared at her in dumbfounded disbelief. Sybil was determined to hold eye contact with her father and was pleased when he broke first and turned to her Grandmother, shaking his head. At this Sybil looked to her Grandmother and she saw her father silently mouthing the words she had just spoken; 'Bully for that'.

"Now Sybil dear-" Began the Dowager Countess.

Sybil however help up a hand and wandered over to her bedroom window. Stroking one of her curtains she felt a sudden swoop of happiness in her stomach followed by it's just as sudden plumet. The swoop had been for seeing her fiancee Tom outside on the drive, the plumet had been the realisation that he was walking as fast as he could away from Downton. Being surrounded by her Father and Grandmother made her want more than anything for him to turn around, hold her hand and take her with him.

"That settles it. There's only one solution to this problem." Announced Violet. Her son and granddaughter both turned to her with questioning looks. Robert hoping for the banishment of Branson, Sybil wishing for the plans of an Irish wedding. "Tea. Nothing solves a problem like some good English tea."

Staring with complete incredulity both Sybil and her Father gave audiable sighs. Robert then gave one exasperated, sweeping glance at his youngest daughter and took his leave.

Taking avantage of having her Grandmother alone for a moment, Sybil spoke"I promise you Granny, I'm not making this decision lightly. I don't want to upset Papa in any way but I will not refrain from speaking my mind. I want to be with Tom Branson and there is little anyone can do about it. I've offered my deal now and I won't stray from it. I've told you Granny, I will not give him up and I do mean it."

"Oh I don't doubt you Sybil. What I doubt is that it is enough."

"You shouldn't. When I think of marrying Tom, I don't just see him as my husband, I see him as the person I will have a home with, children with, a person who will support me in everything that means something to me. In other words Granny, I see him as the person I can have a life with."

At this Violet gave a searching look over her youngest grandchild. "This life is no longer enough?"

"Not for a long time, no." Sighed Sybil.

The Dowager Countess gave a slight bow to this and turned to leave. Before she exited however she turned to Sybil and gave her the smallest of sad smiles before leaving the room. The moment she left the room Sybil fell to her bed, she may have seemed confident when speaking to her Father and Grandmother in such stern tones, but in actual fact it had taken much effort.

Sitting on the edge of the bed staring around the room she began to think of how she could be leaving this house for the last time in the coming week. When she thought back a few years ago, when her sisters had began to have suitors she had always thought such a sad thing it was that they should have to leave their family. She could never understand how she could ever bring herself to leave her home for a man she had known for only a small time of her life. But now as she thought of leaving her home to marry Tom she could no longer understand how she couldn't want to! It was a wonderful thought to her. It did not seem at all daunting to leave the family to be with someone she loved. She hadn't, couldn't, understand that before because she had never been in love. But now she was and she certainly knew it.

She thought of how when her and Tom were together it made her full of that wonderful feeling of contentness, like everything in those moments was simply right and as it should be. She thought of how he made her laugh and how he had always pushed her in her aims of furthering herself. She then thought, blushing slightly, of how she loved to kiss him. She knew the proper physical attachment between a man and his fiancee was meant to be merely a small kiss at the most. But her and Tom were certainly not like that! She thought of how when they kissed it was almost a further rebellion against those around them. She liked when he gripped her waist and pushed the small of her back. She liked to put her arms around his neck, or play with his hair, or even place her hand over his heart. She had only begun to do this after remembering he had a heart murmer and she liked to feel the way she made the sickly heart beat faster and faster.  
>She shook her head to rid her of the thoughts which were gradually causing her the pain of missing him.<p>

True, they were an unconventional couple and defiantly an unaccepted one. But it was these qualities which made them perfect for one another. His hate of artistocracy had led him into the arms of a Lady and her rebellion of tradition had made her fall for the chaffeur. She felt a small smile creep across her face at these thoughts. They were simply right for eachother because it was wrong to be...


	7. Memories of the Past

Tom Branson stared about the room, stunned. He could feel his palms shaking and before he knew it he had knocked over a chair and had both fists against the wall, breathing heavily. As he tried to keep calm and slow his heartbeat he grabbed at his hair and moved in a small circle. He gave his case one last pound with his fist before falling to sit on the Inn bed. Resting his head in his burning palms he could see the Earl, reaching for his cheque book and casually scrawling away his life...'I'll be generous'. Generous? Generous! The thought of these words peirced Tom like a knife. The Earl could have done nothing worse than to offer him money to leave Sybil, to force his title as an arguement against their decision to be together. As if he could ever, ever, take money over his fiancee. He hadn't really had much hope for her family coming around, but he had never felt so hopeless for their acceptance than at this moment...

Laying back and staring at the dusty Inn ceiling Tom wondered how he landed himself in this situation. He tried thinking back to the moment he had entered Downton. Was it then? Had he settled his fate the moment he became the chauffeur? No, it wasn't then.  
>So he thought back to the day he had first driven Sybil, her sister and her mother into town. Had he made his choice to become the enemy of their family then? Of course he had noted Sybils beauty, any man would have, but to him she had simply been a woman of wealth. So no, it was not then either.<br>But then he thought of that moment she had looked up at him the day he had asked her if she would have her way with the dress he had so admired. He could see, even now, all these years later, her big beautiful eyes lifting at his words, her expression startled at being addressed so casually by her chauffeur and her hesitant confession of her support of womens rights. Yes he decided, it was then. And from that moment on he had only made thing worse for himself, for his heart.

His mind began to whirr with snapshots of his past with Sybil, his gradual decline to where he was now; alone, angry and desperatley in love.

He remembered his happiness at encouraging the rebellion within her and taking to her to the counts in Ripon. He felt a small dent in this happiness as he recalled her injury, but knew that it only supported his love for her; even then he had cared for nothing but her recovery. Further thoughts brought the memory of the day he had taken her hand at that garden party. Looking down at his palms, he could still not understand within himself how he had ever found the guts to do that. The moment he had felt her curl her hand around his he had known, then, how much trouble he was in.  
>That day had been the catalyst to his confession, the day he had dropped her off in York. He could still recall now, with a shudder, how nervous he had been, how difficult it was to finally say he loved her, but then how difficult it became to stop!<br>Trying to blot out how he had felt in those weeks after her rejection he recalled how his love for her had returned stronger than ever when he witnessed her nursing the soldiers back to health.  
>It was then that he remembered how he had gone though a stage of anger at the War. He had taken some of his anger out on her, which he had always regretted, but it was that regret which had stopped him from humiliating her family that night at dinner. He could still recall glancing at her and feeling as though his apology for being so angry to her was to walk away from something that meant something to him.<br>Smiling, he reflected on his arrogance not long after this when he told her that she loved him and that she was too scared to admit it. It had worked in his favour however, that night she had come to him and refered to them, to him and his Sybil, as 'Us'. The thought held Toms smile as he thought of how he had become more daring since that day. He had begun to challenge her ability to care for him, yet she had nearly dropped her entire guard in almost kissing him that afternoon in the garage after he told her to make a sacrifice. It was not long after this incident he could recall how she had asked him to wait for her to which he had replied he'd wait forever. It was true, he would have done, he had done.  
>His favourite memory was fast approaching but he chose not to reflect on the day she had accepted him, as he had now been away from her for almost a day and it would hurt too much to think of her so close to him.<p>

He walked to the small Inn window and watched the villagers going about their business, unaware of the flow of memorys pouring out of his mind. Taking a deep breath, he realised that though all of their past together had been the source of his gradual demise into longing and wishing, he would do it all again. He would not change one minute, one second, of his time with Sybil. Because in the end, he had won the heart of the woman he loved and he would prove to her father, her family, anyone who was against them; he was the best guarantee of her happiness.


	8. Life is too Short

Walking across to the village town and to the church for the funeral of Miss Lavinia Swire, Sybil tried to keep her head low in mourning but could not help flicking her big eyes back and fourth in search of Tom. Her family had had to walk to the town due to his lack of employment so it gave her ample chance to look around for him. However, Sybil was aware of her fathers presence just ahead of her. Infact she had been aware of his presence and watchful eyes ever since announcing her engagement. He had not let her leave the house and he had barely let her leave her room in an attempt to stop her seeing Tom. However, he had overlooked Sybils close relationship with Anna, who wholeheartedly supported her and Tom, so she had been able to pass news to him through Annas trips into the village. Her last message to Tom had been for him to meet her at the church, but she had warned him against coming if he wanted to avoid her father...

How could she even think he would refuse the chance to see her because of her family? If he agreed to that he would never see her again, let alone marry her, Tom thought to himself as he shut the door to the Inn and stepped out into the village. Looking around, he tightened his tie and walked towards the church.  
>He saw her in the crowd the moment he got there, even through the sea of black he knew it was her. She was glancing around, as she often did, in a way that made her look as though she was a little lost and should be doing something else. He wanted to walk straight up to her and hug her at least. He knew, through Anna, that she had had a tough few days caring for her mother and eventually losing a friend in Lavinnia and he wanted more than anything to make sure she was okay and to tell her he had been thinking of her. But out of respect to the sad situatuion, he knew better than to cause a scene by embracing the Earls daughter infront of the entire town. So he settled to pacing the edges of the crowd before they congregated into the church, though was unable to stop himself from glancing up at his fiancée every minute.<p>

She tried her best to stop the small flutter in her stomach when she saw him, trying to keep respect for Lavinnia, but she could not control it. There he was, just through the crowd, clearly avoiding coming within ten feet of her. She knew he was trying to think like her, to keep sad faced and respectful, but she also knew he would be feeling like her, and if either of them followed that route it would certainly cause a stir among the locals.

Finally, the crowd began to move into the church and Tom, as swiftly and as unseen as was possible, moved to Sybils side and held her hand. She clearly hadn't noticed him approaching as he heard her gasp when she turned to him, her eyes wide. She then broke into a smile that nearly floored him before she remembered herself and relaxed her features. They continued to keep eye contact, her eyes still slightly crinkled, him with eyebrows raised slightly in an 'are you alright?' expression. People were bustling to their seats now and Tom knew he had to let her go, which was made evermore difficult as she began to run her thumb along their entwined fingers; they always held hands in this way. So in the time of a second he raised their hands to his lips, kissed hers, then let her go, walking to the back of the church as she moved on to sit with her family...

As the ceremony moved outside, Sybil moved quickly ahead of her family to get outside of the church and find Tom. The past half hour had made her realise how short life really was and she was sick and tired of allowing hers to be scrutinized by people who didn't understand. All she needed at this moment was her fiancee and she didn't care who had a word to say against them. Her life was to be with him and she meant to start as she would go on; by his side. The moment she saw him she walked up to him and pressing her hands to his chest, the fabric creasing under them, kissed him on the cheek, but made sure the corners of their lips touched. This would do for now, she still didn't want to cause too much of a fuss no matter what realisations had just hit her! Noticing his hands had taken their usual places, one on her waist the other at the small of her back, she smiled up at him.

"I've missed you." She said simply looking into his eyes from under her hat.

"I'm surprised you didn't break free" Tom smirked.

"We already tried that, remember?" She replied, loving the way he smiled at these words.

Before they could continue talking they realised the ceremony was continuing and so took a place at the back of the crowd. Tom kept a firm hold around Sybils waist, which she noted with a smile and took his free hand in both of hers. Taking the risk he kissed her hand again and continued to listen.

'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.'

She tried to do the same, but looking across at her family and everyone around them she found herself fighting the urge to call out to them all, making them turn to her and Tom and realising, like she had, that life was too short.


	9. Entwined

Feeling Sybil Crawleys beautiful eyes upon him, Tom Branson stepped forward with more confidence than was really within him to shake the hand that was offered. It was important to him that he gave a firm handshake, because this was not simply the greeting of two men. This was the moment both him and his suddenly on top of the world fiancee had been waiting for. The moment that had seemed an impossibilty to them both, that had been the only obstacle their love could not conquer. The Earl of Grantham, Sybils father, his former employer, the man who had refused to accept their engagement had finally withdrawn his refusal with the utterance of words 'You may take my blessing with you...'.  
>As Tom clasped hands with his future father-in-law, not that that had ever been in any doubt for he would marry Sybil no matter what, he made sure to keep eye contact to show his grattitude. And he hoped the Earl would understand the grattitude was not for accepting him, but for making the love of his life smile as he had not seen in a long time.<p>

Sybil could barely contain her gradually builidng excitement as her father and fiancee shook hands. Her contained smile was almost aching as she gave her father a glowing look before turning to Tom and entwining her hand in his. Looking into his eyes for the briefest second she wanted to kiss him there and then, any way to express her blossoming joy. But she knew better than to push her father after he had made such a sacrifice in giving his blessing. His blessing. Sybil could scarcely believe how true those words had been. Averting her eyes from Toms in an attempt to control the risk of throwing her arms around him, they walked down the church path.

"I don't know what to say." She sighed as they strolled on.

"Neither do I. I've got to be honest with you, I never thought I would ever get treatment like that from your father."

"I know! I certainly didn't either." She replied as they came to the end of the path and took a right behind the church hedge. "After all that was said, after all that we went through. Oh Tom I-"

Sybil was cut short as her ever daring fiancee spun her round and placed his free hand on her waist. Almost touching nose's Sybil gave a shy smile and leant up to kiss him, but was surprised when he placed a finger over his lips, signalling for her to be silent. He unwound his hand from hers and placed it on her lower back, whilst her free hands ran up his arms and remained on his shoulders. Standing like this, silent behind the hedge, they listened to the distinctive tones of the Dowager Countess.

"He's political isn't he?"

Tom nodded in silent agreement down at Sybil whos mouth began to curve into a grin.

"And a writer."

Tilting his head in an agreeing bow, Tom shared Sybils smile.

"Well I could make something out of that."

At this Sybil rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, in actual fact she was surpressing a giggle. Tom noticing the voices getting nearer edged backwards against the hedge to secure their hiding place, pulling Sybil with him.

"And there's a family called Branson with a place not far from Cork. I believe they have a connection with the Howards, well surely we can hitch him onto them."

At this both Tom and Sybil could hold their laughter no longer and both had to lower their heads to mute the volume. Tom instictively pulled Sybil further along the hedge, though still with his back to the wall. They both waited in silence as her father and grandmothers voices faded away.

Realising that they were very much alone in a quiet, secluded hiding place Sybil placed a hand on Toms neck and pulled him forward. It was only a light touch but as what she wanted had been on his mind anyway Tom instantly leaned down to kiss his fiancee. What he had intented to be a brief, loving kiss turned out not to be so as Sybil lingered close to him and did not pull away as he almost had. Instead they shared a few light kisses, as she wove one hand into his hair, the other on his heart, him pulling her impossibly closer before deepening the kiss in a way which may change her grandmothers plans to accept him into the family...

Finally Tom broke away, though remained within a kisses distance of Sybils face, and searched her beautiful features with his peircing eyes.

"You do that a lot you know." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Look at me like that."

It was true, he often looked over her like this in order to capture her every detail, to engrain each moment with her even deeper into his memory. He had been doing so for a very long time in fact. He smiled with the knowledge that this had not been missed by her.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. I quite like it."

"Well good, because you're going to have to put up with it for a long time to come." Smirked Tom, hardly believing the truth of his words.

Sybil felt her heart flutter at this thought. It was so true. They were to spend the rest of their lives together. Of course this had been their intentions for some time, but Sybil could not deny the slight sadness which had always accompanied each happy thought, the sadness of losing and upsetting her family. But now that was gone. Now she could feel nothing but happiness and the numb feeling of gloom had floated away, taken by the breeze and never to return.

Tom suddenly looked shy and Sybils eye's widend in curiosity, her brow creasing. "I know I've never said the words. So I'm saying them now. I- I love you Sybil."

Looking down, not in embaressment but overwhelming feeling, Sybil smiled. Then fluttering her eyelashes as she looked into his eyes, she replied "And I love you Tom."

Tom bit his lip on hearing this and took her by surprise in gifting her with a feather light, half a second kiss. Before she could even register what had happened he broke free from her grasp, and walking backwards along the pavement waved an arm at the path indicating a nice long walk in the sunshine. She smiled at the gesture feeling that nothing seemed more perfect than a day with her fiancee. He then outstetched a hand to her, which she took, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Where to, M'lady?"


	10. Authors Note

Just a quick note from me, MissPixieWay!

I want to thank you all for reading this story and following my version of the wonderful relationship between a Lady and her Chauffer.

An extra thank you to those who took the time to review!

This is the end of this story for now but I hope to come back after the Christmas Special and add a little more! Already excited at the thought!

Anyway enough from me! Thanks again and much love to you all in your support of my first Fan Fic...

xxx


End file.
